A SPARTAN'S thoughts
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: Kelly muses to herself how her feelings toward Master Chief have changed. UPDATE: ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Halo, or the characters used.

Slip space

Year- 2534

It's strange how that fine line between familial affection and heart-wrenching love becomes blurred. Especially when it's someone I've been raised with. I'm watching John, other wise known as Petty Officer Master Chief-117 train, and trying, (without much success) to not notice how his muscles ripple with each movement. It's strange, thinking about John like that. My efforts to keep myself from thinking like that are pretty much futile. No matter what I do, John is on my mind.

I'm running on the treadmill, and not really paying attention to my surroundings when a hand reaches over and turns the machine off. "You'll hurt yourself, Kelly."

I blink, then grin. "Hey. What's up?" John grins back. "Nothing much. I have to say though, 'a penny for your thoughts?'" I roll my eyes. "If that were the case, I'd be rich."

He frowns. Here's the thing. His frowns aren't when his mouth pulls down at the corners. His forehead creases. His facial expression won't change, but a little crease will appear between his eyebrows.

"Is everything all right?" He asks, looking me in the eye. I nod. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind I need to think about." He nods and a teasing gleam comes into his eyes. "I never thought of you as an intellectual. I had you pegged as someone who goes around flicking training robots off." I laugh and step off the machine.

Even with our augmentation, he's still a good foot taller than I am. He hands me a towel and a water bottle. "Drink." he commands. I roll my eyes, but comply. He watches and makes sure I drink until the bottle is empty. I set the bottle down and gesture towards the door.

He turns and opens it, waiting for me to go through. We step out and start down the hall. As we pass, marines snap to attention. I glance at John, who is looking at the marines with amusement. Not that they can tell. I can though, because his eyes are crinkling in the corners.

I turn to face him, snap to attention, and salute. "Officer on deck!" He turns and salutes me. "At ease, all of you." He resumes his walk, and I fall into step beside him. It's strange, not seeing Sam on the other side of John. Ever since we were little, Sam and I had flanked John, and backed him up. I miss Sam, and it's hard, knowing that he won't ever be by our side again. I drag myself to the present, and stare hard at the wall in front of me.

John grabs my arm. "Kelly, what's wrong? You're really beginning to worry me." I shrug. "I'm just thinking about Sam."

His eyes widen a little. "Why?" I shrug. "I'm still getting used to him not being on your other side." He nods. "That's not all, Kelly. What else?"

I sigh. "Just wrestling with my emotions. That's all." John bends down, so he can look me in the eye. "What ones?" I shrug, and look at the floor. "Sadness, but mostly, affection."

I glance up, and watch as he processes my response. "Why are you wrestling with them?" I shake my head. "I don't know. I wish I did, if just to get some peace of mind." He tilts his head to the side.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asks. I shake my head. "This is something I need to work out on my own." He nods once, and turns to walk away. "Hey, John?" He stops, and looks back. "Yes?" I walk up to him and hug him. He wraps his arms around me and hugs back. "Thanks."

He nods again and lets me go. I let go of him, and he walks down the hall, nodding to saluting marines. He disappears behind the door, and is lost from sight. I sigh, and head to my own quarters. It truly is amazing, how that line becomes so easily blurred, but even more easily erased. I'm hoping that in time, he'll maybe start to feel the same way. But for now, I'll settle for the relationship we always had.

A/N- I know, Kelly is a little out of character. I tried to keep her as in character as I could, but not with a lot of success. So please, read, review, tell me what you think. Should this be just a one-shot, or have a few more chapters added?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi again! I was actually kind of surprised when I got reviews saying this should be a multi-chapter thing. So, as I promised, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Halo. The Master Chief, and the rest of the SPARTANS are way too cool for someone like me to come up with.

Slip space

Year-2534

Kelly's POV

I grunted, then caught Linda's foot. I flung her foot away and blocked her arm with my own, going up and under her guard, my fist at her throat. "You're dead." I grinned and stood back.

Linda stepped back as well, and we both bowed. Linda walked over and grabbed a couple of towels and threw me one. She's gorgeous, with long red hair, and piercing green eyes. She's a knockout, and half the guys on the ship are head over heels for her. Not that she notices or cares.

"Heh, should have figured that you'd get under my guard like that." She said, a small smile making it's way across her face. Ever since Sam died, she's been more reserved than usual. So seeing her rare smile made me grin back in response. "You should have, but you didn't. Why didn't you block?"

Her smile turned into a full-out grin. "I didn't want to make you look like an amateur in front of John."

My head whipped around, and sure enough, there John was. My eyes widened. Linda read my expression and laughed. "He didn't hear me, Kell. He was talking to someone at the time."

I relaxed, then stiffened again. "Hey! Then you went easy on me." Linda rolled her eyes as she drank from her water bottle. "Here he comes." We turned and faced the door.

It opened, and John walked in. We snapped to attention, and saluted. He smiled, rolled his eyes, and saluted back. "You don't have to salute, you know."

I grinned. "We know. We just like messing with you." He sighed. "Thanks." He muttered.

Linda smiled, and John smiled back. Linda glanced at me, and winked. John saw the wink. "What was that about?"

Linda looked up innocently. "What was what about?" He glanced down at me, just as I'd managed to put my face into what I hoped was an innocent look. I wouldn't know. I'm a SPARTAN, I don't do innocent. He looked back to Linda, then to me again, and groaned. "Why do I even bother?" He teased.

Linda smiled and shrugged. "Cause you love us." John laughed and nodded. "That might be it, Linda. That just might be it."

She laughed. "I'm headed to the showers. You coming, Kelly?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded, and left. We both watched her go, and when the door shut, John turned back to me. "I think I should get in the ring with you. You'd be a formidable opponent." He said, a small smile crossing his face.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my bangs out of my face. I'd been meaning to get my hair cut, but hadn't gotten around to it. "If you want to try and take me, you're welcome to try."

He nodded, satisfied. "Alright, will tomorrow morning work?"

I grinned. "Sure." I stuck out my hand, and he shook it. We unclasped our hands, and I rocked back on my heels, a cocky grin on my face. "May the best man win."

John chuckled and headed out the door, pausing long enough to say; "He will." The door shut, leaving me in the gym alone.

John's POV

I was passing the gym when I heard a grunt of pain. I glance at the window and see two of my best friends sparring.

Kelly and Linda were going at each other like they were having an argument and settling it with fists. Linda landed a kick on Kelly's chest, and Kelly shoved the foot aside, and brought her own up to Linda's head. Linda ducked, and tried to swipe Kelly's foot out from under her. Kelly leaped and landed a few inches away from Linda's foot.

Linda jumped to her feet, glanced in my direction, and tried to bring her foot down on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly caught the foot, and shoved it aside, and got under Linda's guard, her fist under Linda's chin. "You're dead." Kelly said, panting just slightly.

They both stepped back, and bowed. Linda stood upright and tossed a towel over to Kelly.

The rest of their conversation was lost when a private appeared next to me. "The Captain would like to see you on the bridge at 1500 hours." I nodded then turned my attention back to the two SPARTANS in the room.

I saw Linda roll her eyes as I headed for the door. I open it, and both Kelly and Linda snap to attention. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I saluted back. "You don't have to salute you know."

Kelly grinned. "We know. We just like messing with you." I sigh, partly in exasperation. "Thanks."

Linda smiled at me, and I smiled back. It's nice to see her smile. She rarely does nowadays, and when she does, you have to smile back.

Linda glanced at Kelly, and winked.

"What was that about?" I ask.

Linda looked up, the picture of innocence. Right, like I was believing that.

"What was what about?" She asked, that innocent expression still in place. I glanced at Kelly, hoping that she'd be more forthcoming, but no, she too was wearing an innocent expression. I looked back and forth between them, trying, without much success, to decipher what had just been said with that look.

I gave up after a moment. "Why do I even bother?" I teased.

Linda smiled again, and shrugged. "Cause you love us." I laughed and nodded. "That might be it, Linda. That just might be it."

Linda laughed. "I'm headed to the showers. You coming, Kelly?" Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Linda nodded and left.

Kelly and I watched her go, and when the door shut, I turned to Kelly. "I think I should get in the ring with you. You'd be a formidable opponent." I said, a smile crossing my face.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She'd grown her hair out, which framed her face in blonde-brown waves. "If you want to try and take me, you're welcome to try." She remarked.

I nodded, already planning what moves I would use to take her out. "Alright. Will tomorrow morning work?" I asked.

She grinned. "Sure." She stuck her hand out, and I shook it, surprised at how her grip was firmer than most of the men's on board. I took a moment to marvel at how delicate her hand appeared. Her fingers were long, almost like pianist fingers.

We unclasped hands, and she rocked back on her heels, a cocky grin crossing her features. "May the best man win." I chuckled and headed out the door, pausing long enough to say; "He will."

The door shut, leaving Kelly in the gym alone, presumably to clean up the gym.

I sauntered down the hall, listening to the gym door open and shut as Kelly left. I glanced back, and Kelly had her back to me, a towel slung over her shoulder as she went the opposite way.

There was something there, that sparked when ever we were near each other.

This depth of feeling, something I've never felt before. I want to know what it is, and why I only feel it with Kelly.

A/N-This is not one of my better chapters. I wanted to tell this from both points of view, and for me, John's character was harder to write. Maybe because I'm a girl. I don't know. Anyway, read, review, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm really surprised at how much you guys like this story. I really wanna thank GGUNDAMFAN34‏ for his support while I attempt to make this story half-way decent. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Halo. I can dream, but I don't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly's POV

I headed to the gym, for my match with John. I paused at the window, and grinned. He was already there, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed, and he looked relaxed. I rapped on the door, and opened it. He was standing upright, a grin across his face. Okay, I'll admit, I'm attracted. Why I'm attracted to someone who could be my sibling, I don't know, but I'm attracted. So sue me.

John walked over and waved a hand in my face. I blinked, bringing myself back to reality. He grinned and motioned to the ring. "It's not too late to back out." He offered.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Like I'm really gonna do that." I flashed him a grin and sauntered over to the ring. "You coming, or what?"

He nodded. We climbed into the ring, and faced each other. "How many rounds?" I asked.

He thought for a second. "One." I nodded. He stood upright, as did I, and we bowed.

As I slid into position, he attacked. I caught the fist aimed at my abs, and dropped, swinging my leg at his ankles. He leaped, and I grabbed his ankle, throwing him off balance.

He hit the ground and grunted. I leapt to my feet, and barely dodged his foot. He leapt to his feet as well, and we began circling, eyeing each other.

I lashed out, and he caught my foot, and, using his hand as leverage, boosted myself up and over, yanking my foot from his grasp, and shoving him forward.

He spun and his shin caught me in the arm, knocking me off balance, forcing me to the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of me. I rolled to my feet as his fist connected where I'd been.

We faced each other, both breathing heavily. I gave him a wry half-smile, which he returned.

I studied his posture for a moment, then struck, blocking his arm, and placed my fist under his chin. I blinked when I felt his fist under mine.

His mouth quirked, and then he laughed. "Stalemate?" He asked, mirth crinkling the corners of his eyes.

I grinned, and nodded. "Yeah." I stuck my hand out. "Good match."

He clasped my hand, and shook it. I sauntered over to the cooler in the corner and threw him a water bottle. He caught it, and drained it.

I headed to the door. "See you around."

He nodded. "See you, Kelly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's POV

I headed into the showers after cleaning up the gym.

As I'd predicted, Kelly had turned out to be a formidable opponent. She almost beat me, which I hadn't really expected.

I walked into the showers, reveling in the steam coming from one of the stalls. I dropped my bag by the stall I was going to use, and turned the knob, waiting till the water was hot enough for my liking.

I stepped into it, and shut the door behind me. I lathered up my body, and rinsed off, standing under the pounding spray for a while. It felt good on my abused muscles. When Kelly faced me, she'd given me a run for my money.

When the water ran cold, I shut it off and stepped out. I knelt, and picked my bag up off the ground. I dressed, and when I turned around, Kelly was standing in the doorway, bright red. I flushed when I realized she wasn't dressed. What do you say in a situation like this?!

A/N- I know, I left it kind of abruptly, but I have a good reason. The next chapter is going to be funny, it's just a matter of getting around the writers block I've got going. But the next chapter should be up in the next couple of weeks. So until then, read, review, and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Halo. If I did, I would not be writing this, would I?**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_**Slip Space**_

_**Year 2534**_

_**John's POV**_

Seriously, what do you say? I spun back around so my back was facing Kelly. I heard cloth rustling, and then a tap on the shoulder.

"It's safe to turn around now, John."

I turned and immediately flushed again. She'd pulled a fast one on me- she was still nude!

I spun back around. "Get dressed, Kelly, please?" I could practically feel her roll her eyes.

"Alright, chill out."

Again I heard cloth rustling, and she stepped in front of me, dressed in a light blue tank top and jeans. "Better?"

I nodded, sighing in relief. Don't get me wrong, Kelly is beautiful. It's just that it's strange, okay? She frowned and waved a hand in front of my eyes. "Anyone home?" she asked.

I nodded.

Her expression didn't change. "What's wrong?"

I blink, and shake my head. "Nothing's wrong, Kelly. Why?"

She looked up at me. "Because that's the expression you wear when something is bothering you."

I give her a small smile. "Nothing you need to worry about, Kelly."

She rolls her eyes. "Riiight, like I'm gonna believe that." She muttered, her expression mutinous.

I'm resisting the urge to wipe that expression off her face, and possibly get smacked for the method that I'm considering. So I settle for a smile, and head out the door.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Kelly's POV**_

I watch him leave, and frown. Something is bothering him, and I want to know what it is. So, naturally, I follow him.

"Stop following me, Kelly." He said, without turning around.

I dart forward, and grab his arm. "What's bothering you?"

He blinked at me, nonplussed. "Nothing's bothering me, Kelly. I thought I told you that."

I nod. "You did, and I can feel that you're lying."

He sighed. I rose an eyebrow, and stared at him.

"Alright, remember those feelings you were grappling with?"

I blink in surprise and nod. "Yeah. I figured them out."

He nodded. "Well, it appears I'm having the same issue."

I tilt my head. "Romance trouble?"

He blinks. "Am I right?" I ask.

He nodded. "It's easier to show you than explain." He said.

I gave him a strange look. "Show me? You can't tell me who it is?" I ask.

He chuckled. "I don't have a mirror handy." I pause for a second, and in that second he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes go wide in shock, before slipping closed. His arms circled my waist and drew me closer to him, while my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away, and gave me a small smile. "Told you it'd be easier to show you."

I nod, not really believing this is happening.

His smile got bigger. "Cat got your tongue?"

I frown. "No. I'm trying to convince myself that this just happened, and I'm not dreaming." John burst out laughing. "It's not funny, John." I mutter.

His laughing went down to chuckles. "Of course not." I pout at his tone.

It was too full of amusement. I looked up at him. "So does this mean we're dating?"

He smiled ruefully. "I'd like to say that's what happens next, but I'm no expert when it comes to relationships."

I chuckle. "Ain't that the truth."

John pops me in the back of the head. "Hey! That wasn't nice."

I sent a cocky grin at him over my shoulder. "Never claimed to be."

He rolled his eyes and followed me. "Where are you going?"

I grinned up at him. "I'm gonna go talk to Linda."

He nodded. "Ah. I will see you later, then?"

I smile at him. "Yes."

He smiled back, and kissed the top of my head. "See you later."

Linda opened the door and dragged me inside.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**A/N- I began writing this chap, and realized that funny wasn't the angle I wanted. So I decided to go with very mild fluff. Hopefully it's not too awful. So, read, review, and please let me know what you think. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Halo. If I did, there would be a lot more John/Kelly. Eh, but that's just me. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slip space

Year- 2534

Kelly's POV

I grin as I approach Linda's room, because she's already standing in the doorway, a smile crossing her face. I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it. "It's about time."

I laugh, and lean against the doorframe. "So, are you going to let me in, or are you gonna make me stand out here all day?" I teased.

She rolls her eyes, and lets me in. The doors close behind us as I sit down on her bed. She sat across from me, legs crossed. The look she gave me said: _tell me everything._

I grinned and shook my head. "There really isn't anything to tell. I thought something was bothering him and when I asked him about it, he said it'd be easier to show me." By the time I paused, Linda was grinning. I laughed. "I guess you saw the rest."

She nodded. "I got the feeling you'd be visiting me. So I was waiting for you."

She winked at me. I groaned. "So basically, you knew." She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"How?" I asked, curious.

She grinned again. "You are so clueless sometimes, Kelly." I glared at her.

She gave me a placating look. "Don't get mad, it's true. You didn't see the looks he was giving you when your back was turned."

I sigh. "So are you telling me he's liked me from the get-go?"

She laughed quietly. "Not in that sense, no. What you're thinking of is unrequited love. And I assure you, that is not what's going on here."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

She nodded. "I know I am."

That got a laugh out of me. "There's that absolute confidence coming into play." She smirked and mock-bowed.

I stood, and hugged her. "I'm gonna go crash for a while. See you later, Linda."

She hugged me back. "Okay. Talk to you later."

I opened the door, and looked back. "I'll come by around four. That work?"

She grinned. "Yep. See you then."

The door closed behind me as I headed for my room. I approached my room and the door slid open, letting me in. I walked in, and the door shut, allowing me to shed my clothes and crawl into bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's POV

I shook my head as Kelly disappeared into Linda's room. I had a pretty good idea what they were going to talk about, so I wasn't worried. Much.

I headed down the hall to the cafeteria. I entered the room, and glanced around. I didn't see anyone I recognized right way, so I got in line.

As I was picking up an apple, James materialized next to me. "Hey."

I nod. "Hey, James."

He also picked an apple up and set it on his plate. I glanced at him. He looked back at me, a wry grin twisting his mouth. I rose an eyebrow in question.

"Heard that you and Kelly are together now." He commented.

I blink. "News travels fast." I murmured.

He grinned. "There are no secrets when it comes to nosy friends."

I grin back. "Who was the snitch?"

His grin widens. "Linda."

That surprised me. "Linda?"

He nodded. "She saw you and Kelly."

I chuckle. "Leave it to Linda. And right about now, she's probably grilling Kelly to within an inch of her life."

James shrugged. "Probably."

I groaned. He laughed and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "It could be worse."

I nod. "I know it could. I'm glad it's not."

James smiled. "Congratulations, John. I'm happy for you."

I returned the smile. "I am too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N- And I'm cutting it off there. I apologize for not getting it up sooner, but we're trying to find a house to move into, and it's seriously cutting into my time as far as updating my stories go. This chapter by far is probably the worst, but I promise that next time it won't be so bad. Read, review, and let me know just what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Halo. If I did, the Master Chief and Kelly would be dating long ago.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slip space

Year- 2534

Kelly's POV

I sighed as I sat up, ruffling my already mussed hair. I blew irritably at a strand of hair that flopped across my eyes. Yep, I'm getting a hair-cut. Now. Well, later.

I slid my legs over the side of the bed, and stood, stretching the muscles in my back.

I wandered over to the locker in the corner of the room, and dug around finding a clean shirt and pants. I dressed, and tied my hair in a ponytail.

I wandered back into my bedroom and made my bed. The buzzer on my door went off.

"Enter!" I called. I didn't look over my shoulder as I heard the door open and quiet footsteps behind me. "Hey." I said, smoothing my hand over a crease in the covers.

Two strong arms wound around my waist and pulled me back against a hard body. "Hey." John replied, his mouth brushing a kiss on the top of my head.

I looked up at him and frowned. John apparently got the message because he grinned and kissed me properly. He let me go and I turned to face him. He cocked an eyebrow at my ponytail.

I shrugged. "I'm getting it cut."

He grinned. "Dare I ask why?" He asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Have I mentioned I love his eyes? They're dark enough to be almost black, except when the light hits them right. Then they're a mahogany brown.

I grin back. "It irritated me when I woke up."

He nodded, and laughed. "Sure, sure."

I frown. "What?"

He smiled. "I like your long hair."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't. It's damned annoying, let me tell you."

He sighed. "If you wish. Do you want to go now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the sooner, the better."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's POV

I sigh. I don't get why she wants her hair to be whacked off. I sigh again, and follow her out of her room.

As we walk down the hall, I glare at male officers who were staring at Kelly.

She's completely oblivious, and is chattering a mile a minute about how short she wants her hair to be cut. As she talks, I note one of the officers staring closely at her. A little too closely for my tastes.

He excuses himself from his friends, and approaches Kelly. He stops in front of her, and she nearly mows him down. She stops, and looks down at the officer.

I look at his rank. Corporal.

The young man clears his throat. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight."

Kelly's eyes flicked to me. The amusement I feel is reflected in her eyes. She turns back to the corporal. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm afraid I'm busy tonight."

His eyes dulled for a moment before new hope sparked. "Perhaps tomorrow, then?"

I stepped forward, wrapping my arm around Kelly's shoulders. "She will be busy every evening until further notice."

The corporal glanced at me. "And you are?" He asked, belligerence coating his tone.

I smile politely. "I'm her boyfriend, Sir." I say, snapping into a slightly sarcastic salute.

His eyes widened, then narrowed. "I don't believe you."

I grin. "Well, believe it." I guide Kelly away, and she glanced back at the fuming corporal.

A grin crossed her face as she looked up at me. "You are the king of exit lines, do you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Exit lines?"

She nodded. "Yep."

We reached the on-ship barber shop, and she went in, myself on her heels. She got ushered into one of the seats, and began dictating to the barber what she wanted.

Five minutes later, the barber whipped the apron off Kelly, who stood. Her hair was cropped close to her head, but not so short it looked like a guys' cut.

She grinned at me as she paid the man. We headed to the mess hall. I glanced behind me and saw the corporal following at a distance. I would deal with him later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- And that is the end of that chappie for now. Mean, aren't I? **

**Anyway, I want to give you guys a heads-up. We're moving, and as a result, I will not have internet access, so that means that the new chapters will have to wait until we get a new internet connection established. **

**In the meantime, please, read, review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
